The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners of the upright tank-type particularly adapted for use in a basement, garage, porch, patio, or the like, and has a smaller vacuum cleaner which may easily be carried, for example, by a shoulder strap and used inside the home, automobile, or for on-floor and off-the-floor cleaning.
In one prior construction, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,951, the power unit is a motor and impeller mounted on a cover, and the cover may be fastened to the tank to receive the collected dirt. In tank-type vacuum cleaners of this type, it has been known that the same power unit and attached cover may be fastened to either a six or an eight-gallon tank. The power unit may then be sold with either tank as a smaller or larger tank vacuum cleaner.